Small electrical components, for example ceramic chip capacitors having dimensions on the order of 0.2 inch in length and 0.05 inch in thickness or even smaller, are very difficult to handle during the processing, testing and storage operations that are required in the manufacture of such components. In order for a carrier system for such electrical components to be of general utility during these operations, there are a number of requirements which must be met by the system. These are as follows:
1. The cost of the carrier should be relatively low so that it may be treated as a disposable item.
2. Loading and unloading of the chip capacitors or similar components into the carrier must be accomplished by automatic machines for maximum efficiency.
3. The chip capacitors, when loaded onto the carrier, must be available for mechanized electrical testing and for inspection.
4. The electrical chip capacitors should not rub against each other in shipment.
5. The machine employed should be designed so that loading and unloading may be achieved with a minimization of mechanization investment and complexity.
6. The loading and unloading time should be as fast as possible, on the order of one-half second or less per chip capacitor.
7. The chip capacitors should be individually retained within the carrier so that inadvertent separation is prevented.
The chip capacitor loading and unloading system of the present invention has been designed to satisfy the above requirements. In addition, the machines used for loading the ribbon and for unloading the ribbon have been designed to achieve high speed operation at a relatively low investment cost.